Cammies graduation speech
by dzgirl11
Summary: Its the Gallagher/Blackthorn graduation and Cammie is like the spy version of the Valadictorian this is her goodbye speech but what happens when an unwanted guest shows up
1. How sweet

Cammie walked to the podium to give her speech to the girls that changed her life, her sisters.

"Hello or should I say goodbye? Sisters forever you will be remembered by me. I will tell our stories till I die. We have proven that women of any age can be an amazing spy even though spying is supposedly a mans game. Whatever. We play a deadly game not just for girls but for everyone. If you want to be a civilian I wish good luck with your 'normal' life but remember a Gallagher Girl can never be normal because normal is boring. We are anything but! Sisters we are bonded not by blood but by soul. We have a bond so strong that no one can _ever_ break. Bex and I will bloody injure them if they try. Just a warning boys. Girls we have done things together that no girl our age would ever dream of. We are exceptional. No matter what choice you make good or bad civilian or spy I will forever love you girls like I would if we were related by blood. WE MAKE GILLIAN PROUD OF HER SISTERS! GIRLS GO OUT INTO THE WORLD AND PROVE WHAT GIRLS ARE MADE OF! MAKE GILLIEN PROUD!MAKE THE STAFF PROUD! MAKE YOUR FELLOW SISTERS PROUD OF YOU! LONG LIVE GILLEAN!WE WILL NOT BE FORGOTTEN!WE MOVED MOUNTAINS AND WE WILL MOVE THEM AGAIN!WE WILL BE REMEBERED!"screamed the last part (in the caps) with her fist in air.

The girls screamed back in agreement with their fists raised.

" Thank you girls for everything. I love all of you my sisters good luck" with this Cammie flowed back into the screaming crowd

"aw how sweet to bad I am going to have to kill you now" an all to firmilar voice said.

"Isn't this witch bloody dead yet" Bex yelled with her acent thick

**ooooooooh who has the gun and why arnt they dead review and I am open to ideas bye dez**


	2. Well she is dead now

LAST TIME ON CGS

"Isn't this witch bloody dead yet" Bex yelled her accent thick.

"Well Bex sweetie I have my ways of-" 's voice was cut off by bullets coming from 8 different directions. the bullets cut through her chest and she dropped her gun which was aimed at Cammie.

"Well she is dead now" Macey announced poking Catherine with her foot "Wait who all shot.

Cammie, Zach, Bex, Ms. Morgan, Mr. Solomon, Grant walked up to create a line. Then ...Liz and Tina joined in.

"Why did Liz, Tina, and Grant shoot?" Bex asked.

Liz whimpered " Cammie can't die she's my best friend." Cammie, Bex and Macey hugged her tight.

"Cammie and I may not of been the best of friends but she he is a great person who has gone through a lot and still stayed good. She has the worst of luck but she did her best and ended up falling in love and getting three amazing sisters for best friends. I respect her. She does not deserve to die. Besides Catherine was getting on my last nerve with this killing Cammie ish." Tina finished with a sad haunted smile ghosting her face.

there was a moment of silence until Cammie ran and hugged Tina.

"Tina, Cammie is lucky to have sisters like you." Ms. Morgan complimented proudly.

"What about Grant" Cammie Wondered aloud.

"I can answer that" Abby said stepping out the shadows "after Rachel and Matthew got married Joseph and I had a 'thing' as you teens call it. Soon I realized I was pregnant and I freaked out. Matt and Rachel offered take her in because they were already thinking about adoption. On delivery day we found they were twins. We decided that Cammie would go to Gallagher as her kid and Grant would go to Blackthorn to be watched by Joe as a supposed orphan and I would freakwently check up on them we arranged for them to meet one day while they still went to school. We came to an agreement that you should not know you were a twin. Though Grant did not know who you were his body did and act alone to save you."

" hey Bex you can sing my bestfriends brother is the one for me literly now. I am the opposite I am dating my brothers best friend." Cammie said laughing nervously. Her dads best friend was her real dad and her Aunt was really her mom. That was whey Mr. Soloman was so protective of her. Zach wrapped his arms around Cammie and let her cry in his shoulder

**Hi guys first of all thanks for reading. The story is not over yet. please review with ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3 ENGAGEMENT

**hello and happy holiday season. I would like to say though I do good enough I am wondering if these pages are to short do tell**

* * *

"So Grant how does it feel to have an awesome sister and not know?"Cammie questioned.

"Actually Cams part of Mom's story was a lie but she did not know it was. I knew the whole time" her brother replied timidly.

"What all four of you knew and no one told me. Who else knew about this!?" Cammie was horrorified that her own family would keep something this big from her. Without waiting to get her answer she stormed presumably to a passage way. She was used to living lies, but this was a whole new level.

* * *

"what just happened?" Liz wondered aloud voicing all their thoughts in thee words.

Abby sighed "I think I just lost my only daughter's trust." everyone nodded sadly in agreement.

"Zach what are you waiting for go find my daughter and convince her to come back here _in a way I approve of_!" screamed in a menacing voice that sent shivers down every ones back.

"Yes sir!" poor Zachery responded.

* * *

Zach loved Cammie in a different way than her family but loved her as much as they did maybe more. She was the light his life. She did not look at him like the others. They thought of him as just a traiter, an assaian, a cold hearted murder, or the son of one. She looked at him and saw who he was on the inside, he did not even know who he really was, what his soul looked like. She was the most beautiful girl ever in his eyes but that was not why he loved her. She was insecure but that was not why he loved her. She was stuburn but that was not why he loved her. She was so many things but none of them said why he loved her.

When he found her he told her exactally that.

"Why do you love me? Truly?" she wondered spectical.

"Cammie I love you not because one of those things but for all of them. There is not one word or characteristic that could describe why I love you. I love you because of you and all the things you do." Zach said with tears in his eyes.

"I love you too" Cammie replied overjoyed this was the first time the voiced their feelings for each other.

Zach knelt on one knee "Cameron Morgen I love with all my heart. Will you please bestow upon me the honor to have you hand in marigge?." Cammie nodded to overwhelmed to speak but the look on her face said it all. With tears streaming down his Face he slid the ring on the fourth finger of her left hand.

He smirked "Solomans' is going to kill me."

**hello again do you likey the Zammie. The inspiration for this chapter was mainly I Love You by Avril Lavigne.**

**Hey guys I have been trying to find a fic I read a while ago cammie is a girl in an abusive insane asylum a girl named Bex a Girl who talks to 'ghosts' named Liz a cutter named Macey. The one niceish teacher's name is . A boy named Zach joins and says Cammie's memory was erased so she could escape a group called the CoC. Tell me if you find it I want to reread it.**

**Have a nice break bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**This story will be temporary stoped because one of my roll models died, my older brother on new years day in a car crash. He was only 20**

** bye, Dez :*(**


	5. Chapter 5 No cool chapter name

**Hi guys, I am back! Thank you for all your support. A special thank you to Crazy-for-Goode for PMing me through this. Here is a probably bad chapter so here you go.**

* * *

Cammie and Zach walked hand in hand, Cammie wearing her new ring, towards the group. Macey pounced on the couple noticing the ring instantly.

"OMGOMGOMGOMG! Your getting married!" This revelation did not overjoy and Grant, they thought that Cammie was to young for marriage. Seeing the joy on the young couples faces told them they were wrong. That did not stop them from pulling Zach away for an interrogation the could not do when the couple first started dating because of the secret.

Cammie yelled "Kill him and die!" after them in a menacing voice then got trampled by the Gallagher girls while the Blackthorn boys ran back to the building terrified of the dangerous girls.

No one noticed the two older blood sisters arguing in the shade.

-In the torture room-

and Grant paced back and forth in front of Zach who was currently tied to a chair.

"We should have brought Bex" Grant noted.

"Don't you mean your british bombshell" Zach snarked. (Can I use the word snark like that) Which earned him a punch from Grant

'Cammie is to young for marriage!" Grant raged.

"Grant you know me. I would never dream of hurting Cammie. I love her and she loves me. You two don't really get a say in that it is Cammie's choice."

"And I choose yes." a familiar voice stepped out from the shadows. Cammie had managed to escape from her friends. All of the boys turned their heads shocked they didn't notice the small girl before hand. Cammie sauntered over and released her feanca. (how do you spell feanca like as in engaged)

"You boys tsk. tsk. You should be ashamed for not noticing me." she scolded,

"Now come on you bloody twats and help me plan a wedding!" she was not going to face the girls alone.

"You spend too much time with Bex." Grant commented earning him a thump.

**Hi guys I am sorry the chapters are so short but next time I will make an extra long one to say thank this is a short thing to hold you off. Thanks for all the support. Also I have no idea what goes into wedding planning. Please take the time to check out a trip to grandmas house it is up for adoption.**

**Xx bye**


End file.
